


Don’t Spill A Drop

by Le_sarcastic_insomniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dildos, Dom/sub, Impala Sex, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_sarcastic_insomniac/pseuds/Le_sarcastic_insomniac
Summary: Dean is being incredibly whiny on their way to their next case, Cas decides the best remedy is showing Dean whose boss (Sam is already at the scene waiting)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was whining. Again.  
“They wouldn’t let me take my fries!” What kind of assholes do that?!”  
Cas had rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time,  
“ Get over it Dean, they were just fries.”  
“Just fries!”  
Cas had partly listened to the complaints that were following his comment until suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. He needs to know whose boss, maybe that’ll stop his whining, he thought.  
Cas suddenly reached over to the wheel and turned the Impala to the side of the road.  
“Cas what the…”  
Deans sentence was cut short by a pair of soft lips in his own. Cas growled in his ear,”Shut up”  
Dean was reduced to the sound of whimpering moans whilst Cas used his hand to roughly palm his now growing erection.  
“Cas, in public…ohh!”  
The angel ripped Deans jeans and boxers off,  
“Stay put.”  
Dean whined in response but stayed put while Cas went to the trunk. He opened a ruffle bag in the very back corner and took out a large silver buttplug, a cock cage, and a large pink dildo. When he returned Dean saw the objects and moaned, his length hardening.  
“Backseat now.”  
The command made Deans knees weak but he climbed over the seats into the back, sticking his ass up. Cas followed him.  
Once at the back of Deans prized Impala Cas spat on two fingers and mercilessly shoved them into Deans hole.  
“Cas! S…stop it hurts!”  
Another complaint, when would he learn, Cas wondered shoving a third finger into the now clenched hole.  
After a few minutes of brutal stretching Cas made the remainder of both their clothes disappear and stroked his cock a couple of times before roughly shoving it in.  
Dean moaned,welcoming the intruding hardness, even pushing back. Dean made a strangled noise,  
“Ohhhhh Cas!”  
His prostrate had been stimulated. Smirking Cas sped up hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly.  
“I’m cumming!”  
Cas stopped abruptly making Dean whine. Again.  
“Maybe if you hadn’t complained the entire car ride I would’ve let you cum.” Cas whispered in the shell of Deans ear.  
“Now you know our rules, don’t you slut?”  
Dean nodded quickly but received a hard smack to his ass.  
“You know our rules, right?”  
Cas growled slowly pulling his dick out only to slam it back in, a sinful sound cane from Deans mouth,  
“Y..yes d..dadd… ohhh, yes daddy!”  
“Good, now you’re only going to get to release when we get there, so brace yourself.” Cas said as he put the cock cage on Deans softening length.  
“Ass up slut,”  
Dean obeyed sticking his ass up higher and spreading his legs as far as the impala allowed him, Cas chuckled,  
“Always so eager for me.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
Cas shoved his cock back into Dean getting himself off, Dean laid helplessly on the leather seats as he heard Cas’s balls slap against his ass, it was all he could hear over the sound of his moans. Cas came groaning ass he quickly pulled out a shoved the large buttplug into Deans clenching hole.  
“Now to teach you how to shut up,”  
Cas said in a husky voice.  
He brought the pink dildo to Deans lips and ordered,  
“Suck slut.”  
Dean took in the whole length of the dildo looking at Cas teasingly the entire time and moaning. Even though Cas had just cum his cock was starting to harden again. He pulled the dildo out of Deans mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them and shoved his cock into Deans mouth instead, Dean moaned around Cas’s monstrosity of a cock which sent vibration all along Cas’s shaft. After a few minutes of Dean pleasuring Cas, Cas came again. As he emptied his load into Deans mouth he momentarily softened and caressed Deans chin.  
“Good boy.”  
Dean smiled, awaiting the next thing Cas would do to him. Just st the moment Deans cell started to vibrate, it was Sam.  
“Dean, where are you?”  
Dean cleared his throat,  
“On the road with Cas,”  
“Could you get here any quicker?”  
“We’re on our way Sammy,bye!”  
“But…”  
Dean cut the line off.  
“Time to clean up slut,keep your clothes off.”  
Dean did as he was told, he cleaned with the buttplug and cock cage still on him.  
In a few minutes he joined Cas upfront, dreading their arrival to the crime scene,  
“Wait until they see what a slut you are, I’m going to make you cum so hard in front of everyone.”  
Dean cock hardened even more inside it’s confinement.  
This was going to be a long ride.

 

 

 

I hope you guys enjoyed it! This was my first published fanfic so I’m sorry if it isn’t great


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was the last chapter of my first fanfic! Really hoped you guys enjoyed it!

The road that Dean was driving on only seemed to heighten his sensitive cock. Each bump made him silently groan and that smirk on Cas’ face wasn’t helping. After a while he broke the silence,  
“Cas, you’re not really going to… I mean... humiliate me in front of people?”  
A pin drop silence washed over the car as Dean fidgeted with the wheel,  
“Cas?”  
“Of course I will, I told you I would didnt I?”  
“Yeah but..”  
Dean blushed hard, his cheeks began to heat up,  
“Sammy’s going to be there.”  
A lump formed in his throat. Surely Cas was just teasing, he wouldn’t actually do it in front of Sam. Would he?  
“What,are you afraid your little brother will see what his role model really is,a cockslut?”  
Dean squirmed, god it was so wrong to be getting harder now. He really did have a thing for vouyerism.  
“Yeah.”  
“Should’ve thought of that before you whined your butt off darling.”  
Cas said, smirk and all.

Damn this angel.

As they neared the crime scene Dean started to sweat, this was going to happen, with Sam, wether he liked it or not.  
A blue and silver tie was thrown at him.  
“Put it on.”  
Dean parked around the curb at the scene and shakily put on the tie.  
“Out.”  
Cas knew that being dominant turned Dean on, this was just making it worse.  
He was about to show up at a ‘professional’ crime scene with Sammy wearing nothing but a tie, cock cage and butt plug while Cas had his usual attire on.   
Dean hesitantly walked by the cops wondering why they let him in, probably Cas and his angel mojo, Dean thought.  
Maybe he’ll make everyone oblivious!  
“Dean!?”  
Sam’s voice was both a mixture of shock and disgust, hurriedly Dean covered his trapped dick trying to spare some of his pride. A few other officers had stared, jaw opened at the sight before them.  
“Cas why aren’t the arresting me?”  
Cas smirked,  
“Angel mojo,”  
He qouted.  
“Cmon slut, lets give them something worth watching.”  
Dean looked at Sam, his gaze lowered to his brothers pants, a growing tent had emerged. Sams’ face was a mixture of lust and confusion, this edged Dean on.  
A loud smack echoed across the room, and searing red hot pain courses through Deans ass,  
“Bend over,now.”  
Dean bent over, opening his legs, then suddenly with a loud ‘pop’ the giant butt plug came out of Deans ass along with Cas’ cum. Dean looked behind him just in time to see Cas pull one of their larger vibrator from his coat pocket.  
Shit he was in trouble.  
The vibrator slid in with ease from the previous fucking Dean had gotten, all of a sudden his insides were vibrating violently.  
“Ohhhhhhh,”  
Dean moaned loudly as Cas hit his prostrate on the first try. The vibrator was shoved up to increase the overstimulating pleasure. Deans cock was begging for release but it was painfully restrained.  
“You, come here.”  
He heard Cas say, a short police officer came over with a visa level bulge in his jeans,  
“Pleasure him slut.”  
Obediently Dean undid the officers zipper and pulled his dick out. It was huge! He started to drool as he took the entire head of the cock into his mouth, after a couple of minutes he was slurping enthusiastically.  
Wait what?  
Dean tried to move his hand to stabilise himself but it wasn’t moving, Cas came down to whisper in his ear,  
“All you can do now is be used like a toy.”  
Dean moaned, Cas made him immobile. Slowly the other police officers made their way over to Dean lust in their eyes. The all started violating him in delicious ways and after he was done with the first blow job two more cocks took its place, Sam had a look of pure dominance as he shoved his long cock into Deans throat. He mercilessly pounded into Dean, restricting him of air until he came. Sam held Deans head up by his neck,  
“Swallow.”  
Dean complied, greedily gulping down his meal.   
After all the cops were wasted Castiel emerged from behind Dean with Sam.  
“Look at you, I think you’ve learned your lesson. Sam, I’m sorry to break it to you but your older brother is no idol, he himself worships cocks.”  
Sam smiled at Cas then patted Deans hair  
“I like him better this way.”  
Dean was bursting with a mixture of pain and pleasure building up in his groin, the vibrator was still on as was the cockcafd.  
Then they were off, Dean could move. He collapsed to the ground and arched his back in ecstasy as strong after string of cum came pouring out until he was left a quivering mess. Cas took the vibrator out and picked Dean up,  
“My good boy.”


End file.
